


A Spider’s Kiss

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Aged up mutsuki, Background Relationships, Eventual Smut, Kenzaki is pure, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: "Just one, then I'll stop." Onyx painted nails scratched over sharp shoulder blades that were shielded by soft pale dress shirt.Soft thin lips exhaled as their owners thin fingers traced around the dangling web earring that the owner of onyx nails decided to wear in memorial of his rider form."Fine Mutsuki, just one."
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 1





	A Spider’s Kiss

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1: baking

«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────» 

"Okay guys I was thinking about how we could bake a cake...." the rest of Kenzaki's sentence became blurred as the now 22 year old huffed out in boredom as he glanced around the room, his coffee pigment eyes scanning around the room catching intriguing sights like the undead tracker and Kotaro chugging down three glass bottles of milk like his life depended upon it. But a chuckle is what broke the early adult out of his unbalanced train of thought and glanced over to the stag beetle kamen rider who was the source of the joyous deep chuckle.

Mid neck length almost obsidian licks swayed gently as Tachibana explained how he thought that his fellow rider was going to do this with his lack of cooking skills and the spider rider couldn't help but scrape his nails into the mahogany table as he thought about if whether or not Tachibana's hair was as soft and fluffy as it looked.

A group of sniggering is what fully brought Mutsuki back to reality of what was fully going on with Kenzaki's face being painted in a very faint pink and huffed as he went to go fetch pans for this cake that he planned to bake.

"Why is Kenzaki baking again?" He spoke in a hushed tone as he leaned over to Tachibana who side glanced him and without making it obvious of what he was doing whispered right back,

"Kenzaki found out that Haijme doesn't really have a birthday so he decided that today was his birthday." Mutsuki chuckled at how love stricken the naïve rider was as he tied up his dark caramel hair into a pony tail, attempting to make this cake.

Mutsuki just assumed that everyone was just going to hang back and watch the friendly beetle fail at such an easy task until Kotoro stepped in with eggs and a grin that fit very well with his face.

"Here" kotoro pointed out a recipe book that sat right next to Tachibana. The oldest kamen rider out of them besides Hajime but that one was obvious due to his joker status but all of the gang chuckled including Tachibana and the deep throaty sound of the red rider caused a sensation of heat to consume Mutsuki's features.

Did Tachibana always sounded so.. what was the word that Mutsuki rattled his brain for, charming? No Lovely? No the word was on the tip of his tongue... ah ha.

Breathtaking, gorgeous... well that was more than one word that the youngest rider came up with but as the second eldest stood and dusted off his pants to hand the recipe book off to his fellow hopeless romantic rider Mutsuki took a glance over of the older rider,

The sharp jawline was certainly a calling feature but Mutsuki couldn't help roaming his eyes around Tachibana's taking in the view of a slim yet muscular figure, broad shoulders and sharp angled hips that made the youngest riders face turn from pale peach to strawberry pink.

Mocha eyes glanced away to rather stare at Kenzaki failing miserably with slipping on the floor causing the flour to make his look very similar to a powered donut that was dipped in too much powder. Mutsuki held his palm up to his plush lips to prevent the giggles from slipping out at the other riders misfortune.

Tachibana lifted kenzaki upwards towards him like the other beetle rider didn't weigh anything at all and that caused Mutsuki's thought to run rampant on desires he dare not speak of to any other human. Like Tachibana lifting him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and slamming him against a soft lush mattress and- Mutsuki silently groaned into his clenched fist at the thoughts that rushed at him like a tsunami all at once.

They weren't helping his situation with being so close to the man who his thoughts were running wild about being less than a foot away from his tucking his hair behind his ear chuckling and Mutsuki getting a waft of his gentle lavender scented body wash. Mutsuki could imagine running his nails down that strong chest and feeling muscular thighs hit his hips and taking Tachibana's thin waist in both hands as he- 

"Are you alright?" A sudden voice to his left caused the young adult to jump in his seat and end his erotic and romantic thoughts about the older rider and he coughed out a quick yes to who interrupted his thoughts and saved him the embarrassment of having certain problems arise, which with a turn of his head he found out to be Kotoro with a concerned look on his face with a glass milk bottle in his hand with the lid popped off.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something." He glanced down at his coal pigmented fingernails and fiddling round with the rings that sat on his thin fingers.

"Or someone." Kotoro whispered sharply in his ears and Mutsuki could feel the smug giddiness radiating off Kotoro and he huffed and mumbled something related to a shut up before he stood and strolled over to where Kenzaki stood still wearing flour all over himself and whisking the ingredients together to make the undead joker a birthday cake.

"You know you can borrow some of my clothes if you want to after you clean up." Mutsuki ran a hand through his hair and glanced off to the side as he felt kenzaki's kindness ooze out of him in a chorus of thank you's and Mutsuki glanced over back to the caramel haired male and saw the sugariness in his pure smile and his smile spread to Mutsuki's face as Kenzaki dumped the chocolate batter into a pan that was greased with butter.

The spider felt Tachibana's stare and when he glanced it turned out he was only reading the recipe book after Kenzaki was done with it. But he wished that Tachibana looked at him the same way that he looked at Tachibana.

Well Mutsuki supposed that maybe much like his dreams this fantasy would fade away.

But the spider doesn't realize that his feelings will only grow stronger.


End file.
